herofandomcom-20200223-history
Khumba
Khumba is a young zebra born with only half his stripes on the top half of his body like a quagga. He the main protagonist of the South African animated film of the same name. He is voiced Jake T. Austin. Appearance Khumba is a small, scrawny zebra with brown eyes and a black muzzle. He has stripes on his front half, but is white on his back half, with faded light brown half stripes. Since he is not fully striped, he was looked down upon by the other zebras. Personality Khumba is a very determined zebra. He can be very dicouraged and outcasted. He did whatever it took to fit in with the rest of the group. He was very generous by letting the Gemsboks into the fortress but most of his clan wasn't. ''Khumba'' Khumba starts off the movie narrating in the desert before he is born. His sick, weak mother then gives birth to him and the clan of zebras realizes he is only half-striped. They are all confused and start to laugh. The Zeb Clan is astonished and blame Khumba for the lack of rainfall. The other zebras do not let Khumba join their games and tease him. Khuma befriends a female zebra child Tombi who is also outcast and doesn't like the other female zebras and holds a crush on Khumba. A mantis draws a diagram in the sand which could be either interpreted as water or stripes past three mountain peaks for Khumba. The zebra clan had enclosed tangled walls of twigs to secure themselves. A couple Gemsboks asked him to let them in because they needed some water. Khumba had no rations but promised them his water supply and let them come in. He originally only thought the Gemsbok Elder but several came in. The zebras were disgraced that Khumba had allowed them to enter and the Gemsbok Elder gave up. The walls were no longer secure to the wild. Outside the fortress, a large leopard, Phango, was attacking the Gemsboks and attemted to come into the gates. Khumba tells this to his mother. His mother tells him she named him Khumba means skin and because of a story of original zebras who were born without stripes. After that, his mother passes away. Khumba decides to leave the clan after he witnessed his mother was dead.While traveling out in the open he met a very quirky, opportunistic African wild dog, Skalk . Skalk hid behind a rock when Khumba saw him and told Khumba he knew he was off to gain his stripes. He then offered him his own 100% natural formula in exchange for some water for him and his buddies. Khumba explained they're going through a drought which Skalk didn't mind. The 2 then met up with a quirky duo of a motherly wildebeest Mama V , and an eccentric paranoid ostrich Bradley when skalk bumped into Mama V's butt. The African Wild Dogs sprang up ready to attack the zebra and the three when Skalk explained to them tthat he is the ticket to their water supply. Mama V and Bradley found out that Khumba is heading to a watering hole and agreed to assist him. Soon after, Skalk leaves to his pack. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. Mama V, Khumba, and Bradley had a bonfire at night. The three got stuck behind a tall wire fence. Then they encounter a herd of Springboks who were charging at them and helped them plow down the fence. They end up at a random watering hole at Ying's Animal Sanctuary. Khumba walks in it and his stripes don't show up. A family of meerkats asked him nicely to get out of their drinking water. They also met an endangered Scottish speaking Riverine Rabbit . A female Fennec Fox gave Mama V a massage and Mama V stated they're safe from Phango here. Khum. Riverine Rabbit ran up a plateau and jumped on one of the windshields which crashed the cart freeing Khumba. The Meerkat Family begged them to stay but Mama V said they had to go on. The rabbit told them to go to The Black Eagle. While traveling up the mountain to The Black Eagle, Mama V couldn't get through the gap and let Bradley and Khumba go on. They encountered rock rabbits whoba was still determined to get going. The Meerkats said the camera crew comes every day but Khumba told them they had to head off. Then the camera crew came in safari carts which Khumba ran from until they caught him in one of the carts worshipped The Black Eagle banging on rocks like drums chanting. Bradley tapped on some rocks and they picked him up, took him away, and flung him into branches so Khumba just moved on.The Black Eagle who is actually white attacked him agressively not used to visitors. Khumba told him he , and past the Valley of Salt to reach Phango's Cave. needed to know about Phango. The Eagle told Khumba the story of Phango that Phango was born with one blind eye and was abandoned. This only made him stronger and gave him a strong sense of smell. Phango then killed his clan in revenge. The Eagle told Khumba that he has to go through the Valley of Desolation, and pass through the Abandoned Farm. The three met up again at an abandoned farm. An old, demented, psychotic sheep , wearing her dead husband's skull and horns saw them through the barn window as intruders, busted out the door, and came charging at them. She is crazy laughing and talking loudly to herself. She flips Bradley up in the air with her head and he lands with his head in between a pitchfork. Nora pushes a thin machine towards them as Bradley gets his head out. Khumba traps her in the pen and Mama V latches the gate. Nora's husband's skull flies off. Mama V tears thinking of her child that Phango killed. Khumba goes off on his own and meets up with The Gemsbok Elder who tells him where to go. Outside the perimeter, Tombi and Seko were amazed to discover that Khumba is still alive and is heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. He is rescued by the Gemsbok elder. Phango realizes Khumba's heading for his cave and returns there. Khumba's concerned friends: Mama V and Bradley, decide to turn back and warn Khumba. Riverine Rabbits tells all of the animals at the Animal Sanctuary to follow Khumba. They eventually meet up with the Zebra Clan who realize the other animals are following Khumba too and follow after the bunny. And the Gemsboks were following after the zebras. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his white half. Phango falls to the ground and a rock falls on him while all the rocks start to fall apart. Khumba then falls and is presumed dead but awakens. Back at the herd, him and his friends from the National Park are all playing games and the other zebras now accept him for who he is. Gallery Khumba.png Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Unwanted Category:Warriors Category:Titular Category:Victims Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Optimists Category:In Love